Book of the Gods (special)
This article is about the special; for the item of the same name, see Book of the Gods Book of the Gods is, in the words of the author, "basically...a written form of a movie." It is a very long chapter (ten times as long as a regular chapter) that takes place outside of the main storyline. Noroadsleft posted it as a thank-you gift to his fans. The story was posted on the first anniversary of the day that Naruto Chronicles first aired. Noroadsleft asked his close personal friend, Fanfiction.net username Alastor Snow, to design the antagonists of the story, including their appearances, jutsu and personality. Synopsis Book of the Gods opens up in Saint Peters, Missouri, hometown of Naruto Chronicles' primary protagonist, Mathew Withau. It is another peaceful day, until an explosion destroys a local eyecare center. The culprit, who is later identified as Aya Ayaka, is immediately confronted by police. When the police fire their weapons at her, they find that all of their bullets are going through her, and that she is just an illusion. Aya quickly kills the police officers, right before Matt appears with a Chidori in hand. The two face off, but Matt, being none too well-versed in genjutsu, quickly loses to Aya's power, just before escaping. Matt, in the aftermath of the battle, decides to enlist the help of his former allies in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Matt arrives in his former home, and immediately meets with the Hokage Tsunade about Aya attacking his hometown. Tsunade, shocked at how badly Matt lost the battle, decides to send a team from the Hidden Leaf back to St. Peters to gather information about where Aya went. She eventually gathers Team Kurenai at the Village gate, briefs them of the situation, and sends them off to St. Peters. Kurenai splits the team into two pairs, sending Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka in one direction, while she and Hinata Hyuga go in another. While this is going on, two mysterious people are observing them. One of these people, Koshin, comments on how Team Kurenai has fallen into their trap. When his companion, Kagutsuchi, doesn't respond, Koshin is irritated to find that he is twiddling his thumbs. Koshin berates him lightly, and then the two proceed to assault the Leaf ninja. Kiba and Shino, while searching for clues on the whereabouts of Aya, are confronted by Kagutsuchi. This new enemy politely (albeit quietly) introduces himself, and then informs them that he is there to kill them. Kiba comments on Kagutsuchi's skinny stature. Meanwhile, Kurenai and Hinata are assaulted by a bolt of electricity, fired by Koshin. Koshin introduces himself while Kurenai does the same. Koshin is delighted that he has discovered a Jonin, and a Hyuga as well. Hinata retreats, and Kurenai opens up with a genjutsu that Koshin immediately counters. Kurenai, however, sneaks up on him and grievously wounds him, and then escapes before he can counter. Koshin fires a Lightning Style: Sniper Bolt at her, but it passes right through her, revealing that it is another genjutsu. Kurenai then uses the Genjutsu: Hellfire Jutsu on Koshin, and this severely damages Koshin's psyche, leaving him almost unable to continue fighting. Kurenai informs him that he underestimates her, and Koshin responds that it is in fact her who underestimates him. With this, his face begins to crack, revealing his secret weapon. Meanwhile, Kiba and Shino are in full battle against Kagutsuchi, who has successfully evaded all of their attacks. Kiba then uses the Fang Cut Fang on Kagutsuchi, but he dodges that as well. Kiba informs Kagutsuchi that he will soon be unable to dodge their attacks, but Kagutsuchi isn't listening. He is instead twiddling his thumbs. This severely angers Kiba, and Kagutsuchi apologizes, commenting that he has a habit of spacing out when around weak opponents. Kiba, even angrier now, asks Akamaru if he is ready. Shino, immediately knowing what he is referring to, simply says, "Oh, damn." Kiba advises Shino to keep his distance, while Kiba and Akamaru attack Kagutsuchi once again with Fang Over Fang. Kagutsuchi counters the attack, and Kiba and Akamaru ram into each other, forming the Two-Headed Wolf. The Wolf immediately pins Kagutsuchi to the ground, but he shows little concern for this. Kagutsuchi's face then cracks, and he advises the wolf that it might want to consider getting off of him. Kurenai is hit by a bolt of lightning, which injures her and leaves her hard-pressed to continue fighting. Hinata severs the chakra strings attaching from Koshin's battle puppet to his fingers, and then faces him alone. Koshin asks if she is angry that he assaulted her sensei, and then proceeds to fire another bolt of lightning, injuring Hinata as well. Hinata is knocked off of the rooftop the three of them had been atop, and lands on the ground. Koshin looms over her, and tells her that she should never take her eyes off of a puppetmaster's puppet, and Hinata then falls unconscious. Kagutsuchi's battle puppet attacks the Two-headed Wolf, and Kiba and Akamaru are forced back into their original forms. The puppet assaults the two of them once again, but Kiba evades the attack with a Substitution, and then makes an attack against Kagutsuchi. Kagutsuchi counters him, and then sends his puppet back in against Kiba. But the puppet then stops cold, and Shino's bugs start flowing out of its joints, completely disabling it. Kagutsuchi then realizes Shino's Aburame lineage, right before falling unconscious. Kiba is shocked by this, but Shino reveals he has planted one of his bugs on Kagutsuchi, which has a special venom that knocks its victims unconscious. Shino and Kiba agree to take Kagutsuchi hostage, when Hinata runs over to them. Kiba, noting Hinata's injuries, immediately asks her what happened. Hinata explains their encounter with Koshin, and then reveals that Kurenai has been kidnapped. Kiba says that they will find her, stating that they have a hostage as well. Kagutsuchi has been brought back to the Hidden Leaf, and is now being interrogated by Tsunade. When Tsunade fails, she commands Kakashi to get the information. When Kakashi states that Ibiki would be a better fit for such a job, Tsunade counters him, saying that his method is faster. Kakashi then uses an unseen, unknown jutsu (probably a genjutsu), and hypnotizes Kagutsuchi into revealing the information they need. Kagutsuchi reveals the location of his team's base, but when Kakashi asks him what their motives are, he begins to break free of the hypnosis, along with his bonds. Kagutsuchi's chains shatter, and the Hidden Leaf are unable to restrain him. Kagetsuchi busts out of the confines of the building he is in, and makes his escape while being pursued by members of the ANBU Black-Ops. Kagutsuchi escapes the village, leaving Tsunade and Kakashi clueless. In another location, Kurenai has been locked up, and the enemy has just begun to interrogate her. Her interrogater introduces himself as Seiko Ren, and then tells Kurenai that if she answers his questions, he will not harm her. Kurenai is stubborn, stating that Seiko should just kill her. It is then that Seiko lies to her, telling her that they have kidnapped Hinata. Kurenai, shocked at this news, knows she will have no other choice but to cooperate in order to protect her allegedly captured student. Seiko then questions her about something known as the Book of the Gods. Kurenai, shocked at first, denies knowledge. Seiko, however, is well-informed, stating that he is aware that Kurenai was in charge of hiding the Book when it was discovered by the Hidden Cloud Village. It is then that Kurenai remembers back to the day that she prevented the Book's capture. The Third Hokage, having witnessed the intrusion, asks Kurenai to hide it in another location so that it will not be discovered again. Kurenai excepts, and then the time shifts back to the present. Kurenai confirms that she will tell Seiko everything, which greatly pleases Seiko. Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade is standing at the gate along with Matt, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Tsunade is seeing off Team Kakashi on a mission back to St. Peters to try and find any clues that might hint to Kurenai's location. Just when they are about to set off, Kurenai stumbles up to them. She tells them that Seiko and his team are headed for the Hall of the Forgotten. Tsunade is shocked that Kurenai would reveal such information, and Kurenai states that she was coerced, and that the enemy has Hinata. This deeply shocks Tsunade and Team Kakashi, and Tsunade informs Kurenai that Hinata returned safely with the rest of her team. Matt inquires of the Hall of the Forgotten, and Tsunade explains its existence to him and the rest of Team Kakashi, along with the Book of the Gods. Team Kakashi then heads out to the border between the Lands of Fire and Wind, while Tsunade escorts Kurenai to the hospital. While Team Kakashi is traveling, they are ambushed by Koshin, who had been lying in wait for them. Team Kakashi immediately engages in battle, although Matt wishes to take Koshin on by himself. Naruto and Sakura attempt to assist Matt in the conflict, but merely end up getting in the way while he is forced to save them. Matt eventually manages to wound Koshin, but it is revealed that this is only his battle puppet, which then stabs Matt while his guard is down, severly wounding him. The puppet then hits him with a bolt of lightning, and the rest of Team Kakashi then closes in. Koshin's puppet dodges an attack, and then proceeds to brutally assault Matt, leaving him grievously wounded from several attacks. In spite of his injuries, Matt is still able to flush Koshin out, leaving him open for a team attack by Naruto, Sakura, and Matt that ends in the destruction of Koshin's puppet. It is then that Kakashi orders Matt to take the rest of the team and proceed to the Hall of the Forgotten, while he stays behind and handles Koshin. Matt stubbornly refuses, caring little that the fate of the world was in the balance and simply wanting to beat Koshin. Kakashi eventually caves, and takes Naruto and Sakura to the Hall while Matt continues the battle with Koshin. Koshin seems just as happy about this as Matt, and he repairs his puppet and charges back into battle. The puppet begins firing arcs of electricity from the blades on its wrists at Matt, who skillfully dodges every single one. Matt attempts to attack Koshin instead of his puppet, but his attacks fail, and he is left to continue dodging the puppet's attacks. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura have arrived at the Hall of the Forgotten, and prepare to go in. Matt is stuck evading an onslaught of electricity arcs fired from Koshin's puppet, and Matt eventually fires a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. The Dragon Flame incinerates Koshin's puppet, and blasts Koshin himself out of the air as well. Matt comes out after him with a Chidori. Matt strikes Koshin with the jutsu, smashing him into the ground and killing him. As soon as the battle is over, Matt leaves to join the rest of his team. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura enter the Hall of the Forgotten, and Naruto takes note of the thousands of books lining the wall. Kakashi, however, has noticed Seiko, Kagutsuchi, and Aya standing on a balcony at the back of the room, watching them. Before anything can happen, a fire-kunai assaults Seiko and his team, and Matt enters the structure as well, ready to battle. Matt immediately engages Seiko in battle, but Seiko quickly counters him and pins him to the ground with the Water Style: Watery Tar Field. Kakashi frees him, and Matt attacks Seiko once again. Matt ends up destroying a clone, and Aya then prepares to go in. Seiko stops her, saying that he wishes to fight Matt himself, stating that he "likes the look in his eyes." Matt deems this to mean that Seiko knows that he possesses a dormant Rinnegan, and Matt agrees to fight Seiko. Seiko sends Aya off to keep the rest of Team Kakashi busy, while Matt and Seiko continue their battle. Naruto is in the process of fighting Aya, but he is too dense to realize that the thing he is fighting is actually a genjutsu. Aya, in the meantime, is severely bored, wishing to fight with Matt instead. Kakashi and Kagutsuchi have not yet engaged in battle, choosing simply to stare at one another while Kagutsuchi twiddles his thumbs. Kakashi coaxes Kagutsuchi's teammate out of hiding, and Chein-Shin steps into the battle. Kakashi immediately recognizes Chein-Shin, and orders Sakura to take on Naruto's opponent while Naruto fight Kagutsuchi. Sakura fleas to do as she is told, and Kakashi and Chein-Shin prepare to battle. Matt and Seiko are in full-scale battle, each putting everything they have on the table. It comes to the point where Seiko is forced to summon Ranritsu. The fact that Ranritsu is a human puppet deeply angers Matt. With the added power of his puppet, Seiko quickly floors Matt, and then takes off deeper into the Hall of the Forgotten. Matt, not wanting the battle to end, immediately pursues him. Naruto is battling Kagutsuchi's puppet, and the puppet's immense power quickly overhwelms Naruto. However, Naruto taps into the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him, and instantly gains an advantage against Kagutsuchi's puppet. Sakura witnesses Naruto's transformation with worry, but is then brought back to her own battle with Aya. Aya warns her not to take her eyes off of her, but Sakura counters that she is not worried about an attack from Aya, because she is just an illusion. Aya, seeing Sakura's superior intelligence to Matt and Naruto, decides to bring out her own battle puppet. The puppet unleashes its ultimate genjutsu, leaving Sakura helpless to counter. After a brutal assault from Aya and her puppet, Sakura manages to dispel the genjutsu, leaving Aya in plain sight. Sakura comments that she is the only one in her squad who is good at genjutsu. Sakura and Aya then begin a physical battle, in which Sakura quickly destroys Aya's puppet, leaving Aya wide open. Aya, however, manages to counter Sakura, and then reassembles her puppet and attacks again. Kakashi and Chein-Shin, after having gone several rounds, have come to a draw. Chein-Shin uses his Earth Style Ninja Art: Vector Manipulation, and Kakashi is immediately put on the defensive. Chein-Shin proves the potency of his technique by manipulating a small pebble to stab Kakashi in the shoulder, like a bullet. Kakashi attempts to counter Chein-Shin's technique with ninjutsu of his own, but this is quickly thwarted as well. Seiko is now in a separate part of the Hall of the Forgotten altogether, and is reading the Book of the Gods. Matt blasts his way in, and the two immediately begin their second battle. After several exchanges, Seiko catches Matt in a Water Prison Jutsu, and Matt is left helpless and at the brink of drowning. At the same time, Naruto and Sakura are losing out to Kagutsuchi and Aya respectively, and both are beginning to make the final blow. However, Kagutsuchi's attack is blocked by Crow, and Kankuro makes his introduction as Naruto's savior. Temari saves Sakura from Aya's genjutsu, and then states that they are here to assist the Hidden Leaf. Naruto asks if Gaara is there as well, and it is then that Gaara saves Matt from Seiko's Water Prison Jutsu. Gaara brings Matt to safety while assaulting Seiko with his sand, and Seiko is forced on the defensive, even with his puppet. Kankuro permanently disables Kagutsuchi's puppet, and then quickly kills Kagutsuchi himself with the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden. Temari similarly cuts down Aya, stating that a genjutsu user stands little chance against her. Kakashi, who is fatally wounded by Chein-Shin, reveals himself to be a Shadow Clone, and then proceeds to kill Chein-Shin. It is down to Matt and Gaara vs. Seiko, and Seiko is having no more luck defending against Gaara's sand than he had when he first showed up. Matt asks Gaara to continue attacking Seiko, which Gaara is only too happy to do. Matt takes off, but just when it seems that hope is lost for Seiko, he unleashes his secret trump card: a jutsu he learned from the Book of the Gods, known as the Five Great Floods. This forbidden jutsu quickly overwhelms Gaara's Shukaku Sand Jutsu, and just when Gaara is about to be hit by the jutsu in all its force, a volley of small fireballs dissipates Seiko's jutsu and leaves Gaara safe. Matt is now in front of Gaara, wielding a jutsu that he had just picked up from one of the books around him, known as Fire Style: Fire God Jutsu. Matt takes the fight to Seiko, who is helpless to defend against Matt's newfound power. Just before Matt is able to deal the final blow, Seiko brings out his second puppet, Yamaarashi, whose explosive darts quickly force Matt's jutsu to cancel. Seiko's puppets begin to take the advantage in the battle, but Matt and Gaara eventually manage to counter Seiko's devastating attacks, killing him and ending the battle once and for all. With the fight against Seiko and his team is finally over, Team Kakashi and Team Baki meet up. Tsunade also arrives, noting the destruction that the battle caused to the Hall. Naruto states that they went overboard, and Tsunade tells them that they will have to clean it up. Team Baki leave, Tsunade asks Kakashi to accompany her, and with Matt injured and Sakura healing him, Naruto, to his horror, is the only one left able to clean up the mess. In an unknown location, someone watches these events. This person condescends Seiko for getting himself killed, and then proceeds to open a door. Inside this door is the corpse of the Third Kazekage. Seiko's master, staring at the corpse, asks, "Lord Third Kazekage. How would you like to be the most recent addition to my…collection?" Trivia *All of the members of Team Seiko were created by friend of Noroadsleft, fanfiction username Alastor Snow. Category:Special